


Challenge Accepted

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski never met a challenge he wouldn't accept....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

Shifting on the bed so that he could reach the half empty packet of Doritos, Stiles sighed. Yes, he might well have shown Scott what it was like to witness TMI in all of its delicious revenge but his ass was paying for it.

~ o O o ~

“And I’m telling you, whatever noises you _claim_ to have pulled out of Isaac – and by the way ewwww – I can do better with Derek!”

“Stiles, you do realise the only person you’re competing with is yourself, right?”

“Challenge accepted buddy!”

“Stiles, we’re _banned_ from using ‘How I Met Your Mother’ as a reference point after the whole slap bet and you destroying Derek’s workbench trying to welsh out of getting slapped!”

“I did not welsh—I just refuse to see how me slapping you around the face equates to you doing the same! Werewolf powers, buddy—you have them and I don’t!”

“I wouldn’t have used full strength!”

“So you say, Scott, but I have my doubts. Besides, I totally made it up to Derek that night and had the splinters in my ass to prove it!”

“Stiles! You really don’t need to share so damn much – I told you one little thing Isaac did, just one!”

“Yeah but it was pretty major Scotty! And honour insists that I should be able to demonstrate that Derek can more than keep up with scarf-wearing Isaac!”

“I like his scarves—I think they look really neat.” Stiles slapped Scott on the shoulder, wincing and shaking his hand. It had to be love because everyone else knew Isaac and his scarves were definitely not the height of fashion. 

“Boy, when you fall, you fall hard buddy. Okay, time to get back to work—I promised I would open the computer suite at the library to help out some of the freshmen and Mrs Montgomery refuses to go near them as she says they’re possessed.” 

“Deaton said I could assist on a neutering this afternoon.”

“Yeah, you sure know how to live. My place, around six?” Waving goodbye, Stiles headed back to the library, already planning just how he could show Scott that he and Derek were way ahead in the ‘hot sexing’ department.

~ o O o ~

Tempting Derek into kitchen sex had been insanely easy. Mind you, tempting either of them into sex was insanely easy—there had been that one time in the supermarket where Derek had said something sexy about cooking and Stiles’ had dragged him into one of the storage rooms and given him a blow job there and then. The most embarrassing part had been finishing their shopping with dusty knees and a mouth so swollen that it practically advertised what he’d been doing.

But all he’d had to do was take a quick shower using Derek’s shower gel (smelling like him was high up on Derek’s list of turn ons), then sashay around the kitchen preparing steaks wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of denim shorts that were more slashes and holes than denim. Be bending over putting the potatoes into the oven just as Derek came through the front door, and spending that extra five minutes in the bathroom slicking himself up had paid off big-time. 

Shorts round his ankles, bent over the counter that separated the kitchen from the hallway, Derek sliding home with an effortless thrust of his hips that had Stiles groaning loudly, it was hardly surprising that he had forgotten his half-thought out plan. Derek’s hands were gripping his hips tightly, stubble rubbing up and down his spine as Derek circled his hips to be sure he was touching all of the right places inside to light Stiles’ up, and the sound of the front door opening didn’t really impinge on his conscious mind. 

“Christ on a Pogo stick Stiles!!” The wrench as Derek yanked himself backwards in surprise probably caused him at least as much pain as it did Stiles, but that wasn’t much consolation. Especially when there was much shrieking (Scott), guffawing (Isaac), outrage (Derek) and yowling from himself. Isaac left the house laughing but before he went, Scott had to open his big mouth and convince Derek that Stiles had done it on purpose (which was only mainly true), so by the time he hobbled upstairs to their bedroom Derek was less than impressed. And he’d refused to check Stiles’ ass to make sure nothing was injured too badly which, hey, just because there was no blood did not mean there wasn’t damage!

To add insult to injury, he had to spend the next day in bed lying on his front because his ass hurt so damned much and none of his werewolf so-called buddies would take away any of his pain because as Derek put it ‘he was finally learning what a pain in the ass he was to **them**!’ Throwing the empty snacks packet aside, Stiles shifted over on his side, only wincing slightly. He smirked as he pictured Scott’s face, then laughed slightly. Yeah, his ass hurt but Scott had definitely heard just how loud Stiles could make his man moan. Pyrrhic it might be, but Stiles would call this one a victory nevertheless!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't watch 'How I Met Your Mother', the slap bet is explained [here](http://how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eight_Slaps) and suffice it to say that Barney Stinson never met a challenge he would turn down!
> 
> Taming the Muse prompt: pyrrhic victory  
> Writing week : 68
> 
> * * *


End file.
